The Heat of the Game
by Princess-Chan
Summary: Sakura and Ino are bored, They go and look for Sasuke and Naruto, What do they find?


The Heat of the Game

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

**Megi-Chan came up with the plot, I wrote the Story.**

**

* * *

**

Ino had slept over Sakura's house last night. They did everything they could find to keep themselves busy last night which left them bored today. They sat on the couch tossing ideas, on what to do today, back and forth. Finally they had come up with something. They decided that they would go find Sasuke and Naruto, then go out for ice cream. It sounded like a fun idea to them and it was the only thing they could agree on.

They went into town to go find the two boys. First they went to Sasuke's house. No one answered so they went elsewhere. Both girls wanted to find Sasuke first because he was the hottest and coolest boy their age in Konoha. They had a not so secret crush on him and that ruined their friendship for a few years. After the chuunin exam they had become friends again but still fought over who would marry Sasuke.

Sasuke couldn't be found anywhere! They looked all over Konoha twice. They knew he couldn't be on a mission because he and Sakura are on the same squad so she would be on the mission also. The one place they had skipped was Naruto's apartment. They forgot that the demon carrier and the Uchiha had also become best friends after the chuunin exam. They finally gave up searching and went to get Naruto. (_Maybe he knows where Sasuke is)_ they thought.

* * *

When they arrived at Naruto's apartment building they stopped to talk to Kakashi. They asked him if he knew where Sasuke was because Kakashi was like a father to him. Kakashi said that he had slept over Naruto's last night and the girls mentally slapped themselves when they remember the boy's new found friendship. He also said that he had heard strange noises coming from Naruto's room when he walked by. The conversation last a few more minutes before Kakashi said that he had to get to work. He reminded Sakura of their upcoming mission then said good-bye to the girls.

Ino and Sakura made their way up to his apartment. The elevator was out of order and his room was on the 12th floor so the girls grudgingly made their way up the stairs. Finally they stood outside his door, tired and out of breath from the long climb up the staircase. Just as they were about to open the door they heard the noises Kakashi had warned them about. They looked at each other then put their ears to the door to listen to the conversation being held.

Naruto- "Ah! Sasuke it hurts!"

Sasuke- "Usuratonachi. This was your idea."

Naruto- "Faster Sasuke! Faster!"

Sasuke- "Don't wiggle so much Dobe.

Naruto- Your hand doesn't belong there!"

Sasuke- "It's easier if you're under me."

Naruto- "I can't hold out much longer!"

Sasuke- "Well let me adjust myself see if that helps."

Naruto- "It hurts teme!"

Sasuke- (moans)

Naruto- "This floor is hard."

Sasuke- "Shut up, baka!"

Naruto- "Not so hard!"

Sasuke- "Don't worry Naruto I'll go easy this time."

Naruto- "Oh good! I'll try harder too!"

Sasuke- "This is it!"

Naruto- "Ouch that hurt!"

Sasuke- "It'll be hard to move after this."

Naruto- "Again, Again!"

The girls couldn't take it anymore. They had to stop this if they EVER wanted a chance with Sasuke. They looked at each other and without saying a word understood what they had to do. Quickly they opened the door and screamed "NO! Sasuke, Naruto! STOP…. Playing twister? Oh" (Anime sweat drop appears on the girl's heads.) A long silence took over as the girls stood there, looking dumbfounded, staring at the boys who were staring back with a questioning gaze. After what seemed like forever Naruto finally broke the silence.

"Hey! Sakura, Ino! Wanna come play twister with us?"

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. The idea sounded better then their original plan and they had nothing else to do. Also it sounded fun to be intertwined with Sasuke, even if Naruto was there.

Ino- "Sure Naruto! Sounds fun."

Sakura- "If that's ok with you too, Sasuke."

Sasuke- "Hnn." _(wonder what they thought we were doing)_

Naruto- "Well come in and shut the door behind you then we can get started."

Naruto had noticed that Sasuke's eyes had started to turn to a crimson color. Sharingan can't be used to predict where the arrow was going to land and they both knew that. The sharingan had other advantages. It could take over another players mind and cause them to lose. Sasuke had done that to Naruto a few times before Naruto finally noticed what was going on and made a new rule against the use of the sharingan.

Naruto- "SASUKE! You know you can't use the sharingan! That's cheating." (Pouts)

Sasuke- "Shut up dobe. I was just going to have a little fun with it. I wasn't going to use it on you anyway."

While Sasuke was saying this, Naruto noticed that his eyes had gone back to their onyx black color. Naruto knew he won the fight and celebrated his victory inside since it was hard to win against the stubborn Uchiha.

Sakura had shut the door after both she and Ino were inside. Once they took their shoes off the game had begun. They played the whole day and into the night. They didn't have a curfew because Ino and Sakura's parents knew where they were and trusted them, Sasuke didn't have parents and did as he pleased.

* * *

Around 10 o'clock Kakashi was headed back to his apartment located right next to Naruto's. It had been a long and tiring work day but he still managed to see his boyfriend, Iruka. The few hours they spent together cheered him up considerably. He loved spending time with Iruka even if the farthest they went was kissing and they would just play board games the whole time.

While passing by Naruto's apartment he decided to stop and make sure everyone was ok. He placed his hand on the doorknob and just as he was about to open it he heard he following statements.

Naruto- "This is much more fun with FOUR people!"

Sasuke- "It's also much more uncomfortable."

Sakura- "I agree. It hurts if your under everyone."

Ino- "This position is much better."

Now Kakashi had his ear to the door listening intently. He tried to see through the keyhole but failed. He just listened to the conversation being held on the other side of the door. He had read enough of Jiraya's novels to be able to imagine what was going. Out of all of his dirty and perverted thoughts, not one time did the real scene of what was happening, pop up in his mind. He listened and imagined for hours and ended up sleeping in the hallway ear glued to the door.

Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke ended up staying at Naruto's for the night. This wasn't odd for Sasuke since he had been staying there a lot lately. When Ino and Sakura left the next morning they found Kakashi asleep in the hall. They left him in the hall wondering why he was out there in the first place. Then they realized that they must have been loud last night and remembered what their first thought was when they heard Sasuke and Naruto. They shivered at the thought of what they knew was going on in the perverts head as he listened. They debated whether or not to tell Kakashi that they were only playing Twister.

* * *

-Princess-Chan's Corner-

Sasuke: "What was that?"

Princess: "It was my story, duh!"

Sasuke: "I want hardcore lemon. Wheres my sex bitch?"

Naruto: "Teme calm down..."

Sasuke: "Shut up dobe. I want sex!"

Princess "Boys...Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

Naruto: "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Princess: "Baka... Sasuke why don't u ravish him now?"

Sasuke: "Hmm, good point."

Naruto: "NO!"


End file.
